This invention relates generally to mattress foundation structures and more particularly to a box spring assembly of a type which utilizes non-coil springs. The spring in the present box spring assembly is constructed so that it can be assembled with the grid without clips, thus simplifying assembly and reducing costs.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved box spring assembly, an improved method of assembling a box spring, and improved springs that can be advantageously employed in box springs.